


The beginning

by Aberwelshgirl



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Sickjimmy, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberwelshgirl/pseuds/Aberwelshgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy is feeling sick but doesn't want to make a big deal out of it.<br/>SickJimmy and caringThomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beginning

Today was a bad day for Jimmy Kent he was tired, felt sick and dizziness that came ever couple minutes. He told Mr Carson he wasn't hungry and started his daily job by cleaning the silver. Mrs Hugh's looked at him with concern she would pick something was wrong with Jimmy but she brushed it off. Mr Mosley entered the room and sat next to Jimmy.   
"You alright there Jimmy?" "Yes Mr Mosley just tired." Mosley nodded and turned to polish his half of the silver ware. 

Through out the day Jimmy felt worse. Now it was their dinner time once again Jimmy hardly touched his food. Anna looked at him worried she noticed how pale he was and how tired he looked. Thomas couldn't stop looking on how terrible Jimmy was. Mr Carson stood which meant everyone must stand but when Jimmy stood he wobbled and nearly lost his balance. Mosley caught him in time before he could fall to the ground. "James!?" Jimmy could see Thomas's face but blurring before everything went black. 

When Jimmy came around he noticed he was no longer in the servants hall he was in his bedroom. He felt a hand in his hand the grip was very tight the was also a hand going through his hair. 'It feels nice..' Jimmy opened his eyes to see Thomas stroking his hair and hold his hand in a tight grip. It seemed Thomas hasn't notice his awaking. "mas.." Thomas looked at Jimmy seeing he was awake well half awake and half asleep. "Thank god your okay!" Jimmy saw small tears in Thomas's eyes. Jimmy tightened his hand around Thomas's hand. Thomas gave a watery laugh he smiled happily. "How long have I been asleep?" "Nearly the entire day. Why didn't you say anything?!" "I thought it would pass, but I was wrong I'm sorry" "don't apologise we're just happy your okay." Thomas wanted nothing more than to kiss Jimmy's forehead but that would seem a bit over the line. "So what did Carson do?" "Oh he just called for Dr Clarkson and rushed you up here. Everyone was worried about you." 'Especially me..' "So he isn't angry?" "No, your health is more important right now" "okay... So what's wrong with me?" "Mild flue..." Thomas held Jimmy's hand rubbing his thumb gently over Jimmy's knuckles the worry of losing Jimmy was finally going but he wants to be reassured that Jimmy was really here. Jimmy noticed the face yes he knew Thomas and he was really close friends but at the back of Jimmy's head he wanted more. Slowly from that day three years ago he became to love Thomas and the affection he was getting from Thomas right now was say he may still feel love for him. 

"Thomas.. Has your feelings for me changed?" Thomas stopped his actions he looked at Jimmy. "No...no Jimmy my feelings for you hasn't changed.." Jimmy smiled he reached up and held Thomas's other hand that was on his head and placed a kiss on it. Thomas both hand now shook he was confused. "Thomas I know what I did to you wasn't nice and well over the years of getting to know you better and stuff I.. Well I feel different about you" "different?" "Yes.. Thomas I think I've.. Falling in love.. With you." Thomas sat stilled unsure what he just heard was right.. Jimmy was in.. Love with him! Thomas didn't notice until a pair of lips were on top of his that what Jimmy said was true. Thomas closed his eyes and kissed back it didn't last long but it was a start to their future. "Can I be yours Thomas?" Thomas didn't say nothing he took Jimmy in his arms and hugged him tightly. "You will always be mine and I will always be yours." Jimmy smiled and wraps his arms around Thomas. They enjoyed their embrace and they knew there will be more to come.


End file.
